The Manchurian Candidate
by kaylaXkittyears
Summary: Assassins, amnesia, mystery, comedy, drama, murder, and shonen-ai. What more could you want? MattxMello warnings: weird ass writing style... well, its wierd to me anyway , swearing, real name spoilers, stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : your such a fucking hypocrite

Mihael Keehl is probably one of the most normal 14-year-old kids at Winslow Junior High. Well, okay, maybe normal is a teeny tiny lie, but lets just agree that he's pretty freaking close so we can get on with the story.

He loves music, he has a few friends, he's mostly liked by everyone (shocker), and he doesn't take anyone's shit (not a shocker). Mihael is in the middle. Not overly popular, but not a loser. Not wimpy, but not a jock. Not too manly, but not _that_ girly…

Well…okay yeah that last one was a lie too, but whatever. You get my point right?

_Anyway_, so, back to what I was saying. His friend Kimy is easily the closest person to Mihael (or Mi-Mi, as she calls him. Don't ask how that started, I'll just tell you it involved a lost bet and a pink skirt and a VERY pissed off Mihael). Don is his only male friend who he allows to use that dreaded nickname, mainly for the simple fact that it would be a pain in the a$$ to try and get him to stop.

Mihael doesn't generally do things he thinks involve too much work if it doesn't have anything to do with keeping his status as the smartest kid at Winslow.

Alright… I think I've covered all the basics now. I think your ready to be shoved right into the deep end, no swimming lessons here. Ready? No? Well, that's too bad, because here we go!

We have reached the "fearsome threesome" (a name given to the three friends by Don) sitting on the wooden floor of Kimy's bedroom at midnight. It is Saturday night, and they are home alone. The Saturday night "death meetings" (again, the name is Don's handiwork) have been a tradition for the three ever since Mihael moved to Bristol three years ago.

"Alright! My turn!" Kimy cries triumphantly, throwing her arms in the air. "Mi-Mi, the question is for you!"

Mihael lets out a groan. Why oh why did he have to bring up this horrid game?

The name of the game is truth. Mihael had heard of it by reading the truth about forever (an excellent book by the way, he recommends it). Basically what you do is ask the other players random and embarrassing questions and they have to answer truthfully. The game continues until someone wants to pass on a question. If they do, and the next person answers their question, the passer loses the game. The punishment for losing (this is from Don, yet again. You starting to see the pattern?) is dying your whole head of hair pink for at least a week.

With friends like that, who needs enemies?

"What is it?" he asks wearily.

"If you could kill anyone in the entire city of Bristol and never get caught, but to do it you had to also kill me and Don, would you? And if yes, who would you kill?" Kimy asked, leaning forward with a little grin.

"No!" Mihael answered without hesitation. "I could never kill anyone. Taking a life is unforgivable."

Yeah, Mihael's a vegetarian. How'd you guess?

##

Two hours later, Don insisted he needed hi beauty sleep, so the fearsome threesome got out their sleeping bags, turned out the lights, and soon passed out.

##

Mello walked through the huge dark wood doors to the boss's office at 2:45 AM. The room was dim and decorated grandly, but Mello didn't spare his familiar surroundings a glace. His dead, icy blue eyes where fixed on the harsh looking man sitting behind the big desk.

"My boy, so good to see you! How have you been?" the old man said, as if this where a casual, everyday occurrence.

In truth, it was.

"Pleasantries are unnecessary, Mr. Ares." Mello said coldly.

"Of course, my boy." Mr. Ares agreed, "down to business then… Desiree?"

A few moments later a tall, curvy woman with curly dark hair and a tight black dress sauntered in, carrying a file. Mello's eyes followed the newcomer suspiciously.

"Here you go, daddy." She said, handing Mr. Ares the file.

"Thank you, princess." He said, nodding.

She turned around and walked up to Mello, looking him strait n the eyes without flinching.

"You think you're so great just because you're my daddy's favorite. You do not scare me, Mello." She growled at the expressionless blonde, shoving his shoulder a little.

"Desiree, you are more than 6 years my senior, you are well trained, and I admire your strength." He started; she gave him a dark lip sticked smile, "be that as it may, I swear if you ever so much as touch me I will not hesitate to kill you."

Her smile dropped and she gave our favorite leather clad boy a murderous glare. Mr. Ares cleared his throat. She left the room without another word.

"Well, she was pissed." Mello said blankly.

"You seem to have that effect on people. Can't you two at least pretend to get along?"

"No."

"Sit down, my boy." Mr. Ares sighed, motioning to the large brown leather armchair in front of his desk.

Mello slouched back in the chair, making himself comfortable. Everything about Mello practically screamed confidence and genius, from the way he stood to the way he looked at things.

"So what do you want?" he asked, catching the bar of chocolate Mr. Ares had thrown at him.

"Your next assignment." Ares said, tossing the file to Mello who caught it in his free hand.

"He's the son of an executive who owes our company quite a bit of money. He was warned of the consequences of his debt. It's time to remind him." Ares explained as Mello read the file.

"Name: Mail Jeevas. Jeevas? Really now. I didn't know Mr. Winthrop J. was a friend." Mello said, unwrapping his chocolate treat. "…He's 13?"

"Is that an issue?" Ares asked.

"No. Trust me, I got this."

"Good. Remember, no big fuss, I want it clean cut, no commotion."

"Understood." Mello said. "Am I leaving the message?"

"Of course, my boy. Over the heart, just like always. We want to make our point."

For the first time since his arrival, a devilish grin broke onto Mello's face. He snapped off a piece of chocolate and gave Ares a menacingly happy stare.

"An easy kill. This is going to be fun. Let the games begin!"

##

[a/n] oh. My. God. That is one of the most random bi-polar things I've ever written…

But I think I like it *evil grin*

What do you think? Are you feelin' assassin mello? Trust me, things are going to be, as Mello stated, "interesting".

Reviews are love and skittles *hinthint*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: I find it kind of funny; I find it kind of sad

"Mail, hurry up, we don't have much time." The short, plump lady in a maid's uniform said to the skinny redheaded boy who was looking out the large window in his former room.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked.

"No time, Mail, it will be explained when we're on the road, come on!" she said, pulling on the boy's sleeve.

He looked at her nervously before nodding and following her out of the huge, now empty mansion that used to be his home.

Her name is Elsie Johnson. She has worked for the Jeevas family for 17 years. For the last 13 of those, she has been Mail's nanny, maid, and friend.

Mail Jeevas is the son of an executive in a large electronics company that shall remain nameless. He is extremely smart but very anti social. He chooses not to leave his house unless it's absolutely necessary.

"Where are we going, Elsie? Why isn't dad coming with us?" he asked as he was pushed into the expensive black car parked in front of the mansion.

"Sweetie, we have to go into hiding for a while. Your daddy's to recognizable, so he's letting me take care of you until we can get back to normal." She said, slamming the car door behind her and motioning for the driver to go.

"…He didn't pay them back, did he." Mail said quietly.

"No sweetie. He didn't."

Mail nodded slightly, then looked out the window. The poor boy looked like he was in shock. Actually, he probably was in shock. Mail had researched the Cain and Theron Company as soon as his dad had mentioned a "business deal" with them. At first all he found was information on them being an old and successful company started by brothers over 50 years ago. What exactly they where a company of was harder knowledge to come by. But fortunately for Mail, hacking was a specialty of his. He hacked into the companies' main computers (it took him ages, nearly a whole week!) and he got the dirt. It turns out that Cain and Theron had started the company originally as a bank, but it soon grew into something much darker. They started funding research to create "perfect weapons". Mail couldn't find any information on those, but he did find the records.

Records of assassinations.

"Sweetie, sweetie listen to me." Elsie said, shaking Mail's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"We're going to a town called Bristol, okay. You have to pretend that I'm your momma, alright? Your new name is Matt Johnson. We used to live in Massachusetts, we moved because I got divorced, got it?"

"Y-yeah." Mail said.

"We are leaving everything we know behind, Matt. These people your daddy took money form, they aren't fooling around. They know what they're doing and they are damn good at it."

Mail's eyes widened and he crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself.

"We're gunna be alright, Matt, but we gotta be careful."

##

Matt Johnson was defiantly the weirdest new kid Winslow Junior High had ever had. Well, okay, maybe the _weirdest_ of all time title should go to Nate, Mihael thought with a little smile, but this guy defiantly got in the top 3. The Blondie was sitting in the back of the classroom in 3rd period, resting his chin on his palm and staring at the back of Matt's head. Mihael thought the kid was good looking, there was no doubt about that, but still, there was just something_ off_ about him.

"Mi-mi, stop it." Don whispered, nudging Mihael's arm, making him jump.

"What?" Mihael asked innocently.

"Jesus, the poor thing's been here for what, three periods and your already mentally undressing him?" Don said, rolling his eyes and ruffling his blue hair.

"I- what?" Mihael blushed. (he was _so not_ trying to picture Matt shirtless…)

Don sighed and smiled at his friend.

"I know you think he's hot, but babe, really, you could at least _try_ to be subtle about it." He muttered.

Up in the front of the class the teacher continued her lecture on the structure of body cells.

"I am not subtle, darling. You of all people should know that." Mihael said, leaning on Don's shoulder a little.

"Sorry, babe, I'm taken." Don teased, pushing Mihael off him.

"Yeah, by a autistic sheep." Mihael rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Nate's cute and you know it."

The teacher's eye twitched when she heard Don.

"Boys, will you two please **shut up**." She seethed, spinning to face the two. Everyone in the class turned to face them as well, eager to see who was being scolded.

Mihael couldn't help but notice how Matt's green eyes twinkled with amusement.

##

alrighty, guys, heres the second chapter. What do you think?

Oh my god I just started watching ouran high school host club and I think I might just die. I love it so much XD

Review? Please?


End file.
